My Little Hunger Games: Killing is Magic
by rainbowwdasshh
Summary: After Equestria is destroyed, the new government of Poniem rises up and creates the Hunger Games, a violent fight to the death. Unicorn Twilight Sparkle from District 1 is reaped for the 56th games. She, along with her mentors Rainbow Dash and Applejack go through the trials and tribulations of preparing a tribute for the horrible games. Rated T for Hunger Games, and language R


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FiM OR THE HUNGER GAMES. I AM NOT LAUREN FAUST, HASBRO, OR SUZANNE COLLINS. I AM JUST A BRONY WITH ABSOLUTELY NO LIFE WHATSOEVER. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THIS SHITTY-ASS PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS I MAKE UP.**

My Little Hunger Games: Killing is Magic: written by rainbowwdasshh

_Summary: A half-serious, half-parody of The Hunger Games: After Equestria is destroyed in a nuclear war, a new government arises. Queen Chrysalis (Past Queen of the Changelings) takes over and creates a new nation: Poniem, a cruel government which sends 3 tributes (One Pegasus, one Unicorn, one Earth Pony) from each of its 8 districts to a televised death match; the Hunger Games. _

_Twilight Sparkle- District 1- Day of the Reaping_

We're all standing, roped off by age, in the town square. I'm near the back, in the 17's, and i'm sweating like crazy. It's 100 degrees out here and the tensions are running high. I'm trying to calculate the hopefully low odds of me being reaped, but my thoughts are interrupted when i see our crazily dressed district escort, Pinkie Pie, walk (or bounce) on the stage, followed by this year's two mentors: Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They're both actually about my age but Rainbow was reaped at 12 and Applejack volunteered for her sister Apple Bloom 2 years ago when she was 15. They're both hugely popular around Poniem and I rarely see them in town anymore.

Rarity taps the microphone three times, as to test it. "Welcome, mares and gentlecolts. We are here to select one courageous young mare or colt from each of the three types to participate in the 56th annual Hunger Games! Well, let's get to it! Earth Ponies first... Miss Diamond Tiara!" I recognize the young filly as she walks up to the stage, tears streaming down her face.

"Next, we will select a young pegasus... Scootaloo!" I recognize this filly as being a friend of Apple Bloom's and Sweetie Belle's. She also idolizes Rainbow Dash, and I look up to Dash to see an alarmed look on her face. Both previously bored mentors seem to have gained new interest in the reaping.

"And lastly, the magical unicorns..." I cross my hooves in hopes that it's not me... "Twilight Sparkle."

Shit.

The crowd separates and I slowly trudge to and up the steps onto the stage, taking my place next to Scootaloo.

"Now, let's give our new tributes a hand! Hopefully we'll come home with a winner this year!" Not a single person moves a muscle. I am immediately grateful. Rarity looks visibly upset now and she along with several peacekeepers ushers the three of us into the Justice Building where each of us takes a separate room to wait for any visitors. I sit on the couch, frozen in my fear for a few seconds before I hear the door creak open.

Shining Armor.

"Oh, shit, Twilight, oh my god, shit, you're going in, you have to win, you-"

"Shut the fuck up." I'm not usually this testy but i'm in a really terrible mood right now as well as really scared so i'm pretty sure he brushes it off.

"Twilie, i'm so sorry. But you have to win. You're one of the most powerful unicorns in all of Poniem, you can do it, I know you can!" He holds me at arms length. "Twilight, promise me you'll come home." As soon as he finishes his sentence, 2 peacekeepers barge in and pull him out by both arms.

Next comes in Spike. He's barely tall enough to touch my knees, but I pick him up and hug him. We're silent for what seems like hours until I decide to speak.

"Spike, you're my number one assistant, and promise me you'll find yourself a good home? Those of us here in the district all love you and I'm sure one of them will be willing to take you in."

"No."

I'm confused. "No?"

"You're coming back, Twilight. Now go kick some ass."

I laugh. "'Kay, Spike."

The peacekeepers come in again to take him away.

I slump back on the couch until about ten minutes later when the two Peacekeepers come in to tell me that it's time to get on the train. As I walk on, I see 5 ponies already there: Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Diamond Tiara, and Scootaloo. I take the last seat in the room and we 6 sit there, in silence, until Rainbow Dash pipes up.

"So, kids, Twilight, any questions? Concerns? Commen-" Applejack kicks Rainbow Dash in the hoof before she can continue.

"Shut up, Rainbow, you're scarin' em'."

I decide it's time for me to ask questions. After all, if I want to have any hope of winning this thing, I'll have to have as much knowledge on the subject as possible. I've read all kinds of books on survival but I've never gotten any tips from a Victor themself.

"So, Rainbow, any tips you can give me on survival during the games?"

"Stay alive."

Applejack and Rainbow both guffaw at this statement and exchange a high-5 . After a minute or two they manage to calm themselves, but with one look at me they both start laughing again.

"What the HELL is so funny?" This comes from Diamond Tiara, who doesn't look horrified like Scootaloo, but just annoyed at the situation.

"Aw, nothing you little priss, just a joke between friends." Applejack kicks Rainbow Dash in the leg after she says this, but you can see the withheld laughter on her face.

"What ya'll need to know is self defense and foraging skills, both of which you'll find in the training center. We're not gonna be of much help to y'all," Applejack says.

Rainbow Dash walks over to the mini-bar that's built in to the wall and pours herself a bright pink alcoholic drink, then comes back to her seat.

"It's a Cosmo, kids, want one?"

"What the fuck is this, guys? I thought you were supposed to try and help us out here, but instead you're cracking some dumbass inside joke and offering us drinks!" I'm fed up with their shit at this point and I'm really searching for some help.

Applejack and Dash share a look before apologizing.

"Gee, Twi, we didn't mean to be so insensitive and rude to ya just then, we know it's hard and all, I mean I was horrified when I had to volunteer for little Apple Bloom and board this train, I thought I only had a couple weeks to live."

Dash pipes in. "Yeah, you were fucking scared out of your mind, you were like, shaking, remember?" They share a tense laugh, but then Dash turns to me.

"Twi, i've known you since childhood, and I know AJ and I are going to work our hardest to get you out of that arena."

Looking angered at this development, Scootaloo says, "So you're not gonna help us at all?"

"Um, well, uh, we'll help you too, um," Applejack starts.

"And what about me?" Diamond Tiara asks.

"Well, you, Diamond, you're always being mean to my little sister Apple Bloom and all, so I'm not exactly pulling for ya," Applejack says. I'm surprised at how frank she's being.

She finishes her sentence just as all the lights on the train blow out.

**i'm not sure that many people read the MLPFiM/Hunger Games crossover section so i'm not expecting that much traffic or anything, but if you read could you please review? I really want to know if you think the characters were too OOC or what and what you think of my (horrible) writing skills... please review it's what keeps me motivated to write...**


End file.
